Someone Else
by TeamEthanMorgan
Summary: An EthanxOC one shot dedicated to taini from


**Hey guys. This is just a one-shot requested by taini from , so I hope you enjoy this little one shot. Review please. This is my first one shot.**

Ethan walked down the school hallway with a simple smile on his face. There was nothing to frown about, so he just smiled. He noticed Benny, so he went by to greet him.

He tapped his shoulder so Benny could notice that he was there. "Hey Benny," Ethan said.

"Oh, Hey Ethan," Benny turned to face his locked and get out a book. "Any luck with Sarah?"

"No. She didn't even notice me." I said as I looked to my right.

"Don't worry. You'll get a girl," Benny said.

"I hope," Ethan looked down at his feet then back at Benny. "I gotta go to class." He started walking down the hall when he bumped this random girl and all her books fell down from her hand.

"I'm so sorry." Ethan said. He picked up some of her books and she did the same.

When he gave her the book, he couldn't help it but stare at her. Her beautiful brown hair, her sparkling green eyes and her beautiful face. "Hi, I'm Taini." She stood up and extended her arm.

I stood up as well and shook her hand. "Ethan." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you," She smiled back at me. "Hey, aren't you from chess club?"

I wondered how did she know, but then I remember she was in chess club too, but I really didn't notice her. "Yeah. You _are _in chess club too, right?" I asked her. I knew it was pointless for asking her that because I already knew the answer, but I just felt the need to ask that question.

"Right," She said. "Well, I need to go to class now. Guess I'll see you later." She waved at me with a smile then walked away. I did hope I'll see her later. When I saw her, I guess I forgot the rest of the world, even Sarah. She was just too gorgeous.

I walked to class, hoping it would end really quickly so I can tell Benny what happened.

The class finally ended, and then I went to my locker and saw Benny there. I told him everything that happened earlier with Taini.

"So, Ethan got a girl." Benny teased.

"Benny, I told you I only talked to her." I as said as I leaned towards my locked.

"Does she like you?" Benny asked.

"I don't know, I just met her," I said. "Okay, maybe she does; maybe."

"Then what are you waiting for? Ask her out before it's too late." Benny closed his locker and looked at me.

"Okay, I will," I said with confidence. "Wish me good luck." Benny gave me two thumbs up with a grin.

I walked a few feet until I found Taini. She was talking to her friend. That wasn't what I wanted. I wanted us to be alone and talk. I was just lucky when I saw her friend wave and walk away. When her friend did so, Taini looked at me with a smile, and I smiled back. I walked up to her trying to stay confident.

"Um, hey Taini," I greeted. I had to admit I was kind of nervous talking to her.

"Hey. I see you came back to talk, so what's up?" She said.

"Um… uh… I was just wondering if you would like to…" I froze for a second then I continued talking but this time with trust. "If you would like to go on a date with me." I closed my eyes hoping for a yes from her. I just thought I would get a no.

"Of course I would like to," Taini said. I was relieved. Just the thought of rejection was scary, but that was just amazing. "Would you like to go out for a movie or something?"

"Yeah. Sure. Should I pick you up at eight? Like… tonight?"

"Works for me." She giggled. "I'll see you later." She waved at me then walked away. I smiled at the thought that someone actually wanted to go out with me.

… At the movies…

After picking her up and going to the movie theater, I asked her what movie she liked to watch, and she picked a romantic movie. I bought the tickets then some pop corn and two sodas and went inside. When the movie started, I saw her smile at me. I couldn't help it but smile too. I ate some pop corn with her. When doing so, I felt her hand touch mine, I looked at her and she took away her hand as if she was shy. I didn't know why, but I had to hold her hand while watching the movie. When the movie finished, we got out and Taini looked at me with a smile.

"You know, I really like you." She said.

"Me too," I simply said

She kissed me on my cheek then looked at me. "That was just to let you know that I do."


End file.
